Twisted Fate
by Kuroka
Summary: Mikazuki Munechika berhasil tiba di sebuah tempat tanpa dimensi ruang dan waktu demi mengubah takdir naas milik Honebami. (Sekuel Tainted Moon)


**Disclaimer:**

Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus | Cover Image © me

* * *

 _"...Aku terkesan karena kau bisa mencapai tempat ini."_

Sebuah suara asing milik entitas tanpa wujud mengalir ke dalam daun telinga Mikazuki saat personifikasi pedang tempaan Sanjou Munechika tersebut tiba di suatu tempat tanpa dimensi ruang dan waktu.

Mikazuki menanggapi komentar tersebut dengan intonasi suara yang dingin dan datar. "...Ya."

 _"Jadi,"_ tutur suara tanpa sosok tersebut membuka percakapan, _"apa permohonanmu?"_ Terdapat jeda selama beberapa saat sebelum suara tersebut kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya, _"Takdir mana yang ingin kau ubah?"_

Satu-satunya entitas yang memiliki wujud dalam dimensi tersebut membuka mulutnya.

"Aku... aku ingin menyelamatkan temanku." Tutur Mikazuki lirih, "Aku sudah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk bisa mencapai tempat ini agar aku bisa menyelamatkannya. Oleh sebab itu, kumohon..." Mikazuki menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang dibalut dengan kain berwarna gelap, "...entah bagaimana caranya, tolong selamatkan Honebami."

Sang sosok tanpa identitas menciptakan sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti gumamam kecil. _"Hm, dengan kata lain... kau ingin menukar takdirmu dengannya?"_

Mikazuki mengangguk. " _Aa,_ itu benar."

Setelah itu, sosok yang memiliki surai sewarna langit malam tersebut membeberkan segala hal yang ia ketahui pada lawan bicaranya. "Aku sudah tahu jika menyelamatkannya sebuah nyawa dari insiden tersebut adalah hal yang mustahil, sebab hal tersebut dapat menimbulkan dampak yang cukup besar terhadap garis sejarah..." tutur Mikazuki panjang lebar dengan suara yang parau. "Akan tetapi, jika aku yang menggantikan posisinya dan terbakar dalam kejadian itu, hal tersebut tidak akan menimbulkan dampak yang begitu berarti pada sejarah, sebab catatan jumlah korban yang terbakar dalam peristiwa tersebut tidak berubah," jelas Mikazuki menerangkan teorinya.

"Aku... aku sudah melakukan berbagai dosa yang tidak bisa dimaafkan." Intonasi suara Mikazuki yang sebelumnya meninggi kini terdengar lebih pelan dan rendah, "Oleh sebab itu, aku akan menerima hukumanku... sebab aku pantas menerimanya."

 _"Jadi begitu..."_ tutur sang tuan rumah, _"hmm... sangat disayangkan, sungguh sangat disayangkan..."_

Mendengar hal tersebut, otomatis sang tamu menuntut sebuah penjelasan. "...Apa maksud ucapanmu?" tanya Mikazuki mulai terdengar gusar.

Pemilik suara asing tanpa wujud tersebut mulai bercerita pada tamunya.

 _"Sejujurnya, kau bukan pengunjung pertama yang berhasil mencapai tempat ini."_ Jelas sang pemilik suara asing, _"Ada pengunjung lain yang sudah lebih dulu mengunjungi tempat ini sebelumnya."_

Pernyataan tersebut sukses membuat kedua mata Mikazuki terbelalak lebar. "..Siapa?" tanya Mikazuki dengan suara yang bergetar, "...Jangan bilang kalau—"

 _"Ya,"_ respon sang penghuni tunggal tempat tersebut, _"Pengunjung pertama tersebut adalah Honebami Toushirou sendiri."_

Mikazuki tampak sulit memercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Ap—"

Ucapan Mikazuki terpotong oleh lawan bicaranya. _"Seharusnya, yang terbakar dalam peristiwa tersebut bukan dirinya."_

Mikazuki mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Apa katamu...?"

 _"Sebetulnya, menjadi korban dalam kebakaran itu bukan takdirnya, sebab pada awalnya, itu adalah takdir milikmu."_

Wajah Mikazuki terlihat semakin memucat. "Kau... pasti bercanda, kan...?"

 _"Temanmu yang berharga itu ingin menyelamatkanmu dari takdir naasmu. Oleh sebab itu ia rela melakukan berbagai cara agat bisa mencapai tempat ini dan memintaku untuk menyelamatkanmu, persis seperti apa yang kau lakukan saat ini."_ Tutur sang pemilik suara menceritakan kisah yang tidak diketahui oleh Mikazuki. _"Ia juga sudah tahu jika harga yang harus dibayar untuk menyelamatkanmu tidaklah murah,_ " jelasnya, _"meskipun begitu, ia tetap bersikeras memintaku untuk menolongmu dari takdirmu itu."_

Sosok tanpa wujud tersebut meneruskan ceritanya, _"Oleh sebab itu, kami berdua membuat kesepakatan. Demi mewujudkan harapannya untuk menyelamatkanmu, ia membiarkan hal yang paling berarti baginya direnggut darinya."_

"..." Mikazuki hanya diam termangu di tempatnya saat ia mendengar rentetan penuturan tersebut.

 _"Adapun hal yang paling berarti baginya adalah temannya yang berharga, yakni sebuah pedang bernama Mikazuki Munechika."_ Ungkap sang entitas tanpa wujud pada Mikazuki, _"_ _...Ya, itu adalah dirimu."_

Kedua kaki Mikazuki terasa lemas seketika saat ia mendengarnya. Kini ia terlihat bertumpu di atas kedua lututnya dalam kondisi masih kehabisan kata-kata.

 _"Akan tetapi jika aku merenggut eksistensimu, hal tersebut akan menimbulkan kontradiksi dengan harapannya untuk menyelamatkanmu."_ Jelas sang pemilik suara menerangkan kondisi yang waktu itu ia hadapi. _"_ _Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengambil ingatannya denganmu, sebab bagi dirinya, seluruh kenangannya bersamamu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya."_ Pernyataan tersebut berhasil menjelaskan mengapa Honebami melupakan Mikazuki meski mereka sudah lama bersama-sama selama hampir seribu musim.

 _"Itulah alasan mengapa aku menyayangkan permintaanmu barusan... sebab jika takdir kalian kembali ditukar, maka seluruh pengorbanannya untuk menyelamatkanmu akan berakhir sia-sia..."_ tutur sang entitas tanpa identitas menyuarakan opininya. _"...Jadi, apa kau tetap ingin mengubahnya?"_

"..."

Tidak ada suara yang lolos dari kedua bibir Mikazuki yang terkatup rapat. Sosok tersebut tenggelam dalam kenangan gelapnya sebelum ini, di mana ia tega mengoyak leher Honebami agar tak ada satupun yang dapat menghalangi jalannya untuk mencapai tempat ini—tempat yang justru sengaja ia datangi agar ia dapat mengubah takdir demi menyelamatkan Honebami dari api yang menghanguskannya dan ingatannya.

Mikazuki tersenyum hambar di antara tangisnya, menertawai kebodohannya. Ia pikir, hangus terbakar dalam api besar adalah hukuman yang pantas ia pikul atas seluruh dosa yang sudah ia perbuat.

Namun kenyataannya, hukuman yang harus ia pikul adalah penyesalan abadi yang takkan bisa dihanguskan oleh inferno sekalipun.

* * *

— **FIN—**


End file.
